When you weren't looking
by Yamato795
Summary: Tifa and Aeris are fighting over Cloud, again, so he leaves camp, only to run into someone who he once loved...(Yaoi, Lemon next chapter, Tifa&Aeris bashing!)


Be kind this is my first Final Fantasy VII story and I'm trying my hardest. As I have stated in the summary, this is no exactly for Tifa or Aeris fans. This will be a Cloud and Sephiroth pairing and only two parts. This is just the Prologue. Now for my warning: **There will be some cursing, YAOI, and in the next part, LEMON! **Okay there. If you don't like, well, your flames will be cheaper than turning on my electric blanket! Please review! I love reviews!

****

When you weren't looking (Prologue)

"Cloud doesn't want to go anywhere with you, Aeris. You've had your one date, so why don't you leave him alone?" Tifa demanded of the girl dressed in pink. They had been arguing for close to an hour now, and as far as they knew, Cloud was asleep in his tent. "I've known him longer and I can see that he isn't interested."

"No you can't," Aeris sneered. "Because it's obvious he doesn't want _you_."

Vincent shook his head. He was on the other side of the tent sitting by the fire. Everyone else but him and the two young women arguing just outside the camp had gone to bed, but he was certain that close to none of them could be sleeping. It was not unusual for the two to argue this late at night, and yet Vincent was still not used to it. He had joined AVALANCHE a week ago, still learning much of the people he was fighting beside, but he was sure that Tifa and Aeris got on his nerves more than that ninja girl Yuffie ever could. And that was saying a lot. He also was beginning to feel sorry for Cloud. He was caught between two women who both wanted him, and even Vincent, who barely knew much about him, could tell the young blonde was not interested. Sighing, he looked up at the sky.

Suddenly there was a rustling to his side and on instinct the vampire grabbed his Shotgun that Barret had bought for him in Rocket Town. He pointed it at the movement, only to discover it was Cloud himself emerging from his tent, a solemn look on his face until he spotted the gun that was pointed at him.

"My apologies." Vincent said softly, returning his weapon to his side.

"It's all right." Cloud's voice was barely audible over the crackling fire. He sighed and sat down beside Vincent, closing his eye for a moment. The vampire couldn't help but watch the unmoving figure now only sitting a foot from him on the log. The young man looked more like a boy to him, the young side of his appearance accented by his chocobo yellow hair that pointed in almost every direction. If they were not closed, Vincent was sure the blonde's azure Mako-enhanced eyes would have held a faint glow. Then suddenly, surprising Vincent, he spoke, his eyes still closed tightly shut, and his voice raised only slightly, "Are they at it again?"

"Who?" The word had just slipped. He knew exactly who. Cloud just directed his eyes in the girls' general direction, and in the strange quiet of that moment they could hear them arguing on who Cloud found the most attractive. Vincent bit his lower lip. "They've been at it for close to an hour now."

"I hear them every night." The blonde looked away, not wanting to Vincent to see the pain in his eyes. Yes, despite what Aeris of Tifa thought, he always heard when they talked about him, especially at night now. He would just be closing his eyes when they would begin, and then he wouldn't be able to sleep until they stopped. It hurt. It hurt worse than anything to have them talk about him like they knew his every thought, his every desire. Couldn't they see that? 

Vincent could only look at him. He had no idea what to say to the young swordsman, he didn't know the situation as well as Barret or Cait Sith might have. He wanted to comfort the blonde, but no words came to mind that would do the job other than that he was sorry. But Vincent was not at fault. Aeris and Tifa were.

"What am I to them anyway?" Cloud demanded suddenly, his voice and expression angry abruptly. "Some piece of meat? Some trophy?"

"Cloud…" The vampire couldn't finish

"I thought it was something girls went through. You know, guys flock over the prettiest girl and fight over her like a prize. Why don't they see what they're doing?" He clenched his fists, holding back tears of anger and pain. It wasn't fair. Nothing was ever fair for him. "I hate this! I hate it! I'm beginning to hate them!"

There was a long silence. Cloud was trying to put his emotions at bay, but having too hard a time. And Vincent was trying desperately to find something to say to him, to console the young man, but nothing came to mind. And then they could hear the shouting no too far away from where they sat by the fire.

"Damn it, Aeris, you know he's mine!"

"In your dreams, Tifa!"

Cloud stood just after that, turning to leave. "I'll be back."

"Wait." Vincent almost stood, concerned. "Where are you going?"

"To get some firewood." With that he left, not bothering to go grab his sword or any of his Materia, just heading into the forest that surrounded the camp. For a long moment, the vampire considered going after him, finding him, trying to talk to him, but what could he say? What could he do? It was obvious that neither Tifa nor Aeris would give in until Cloud chose one of them, or at least someone to be his love. Besides, he had already found it quite hard to find something to say before Cloud had left, how would trying to coax him back be any different. Besides, despite that the swordsman might be upset, they probably could use some firewood.

Sighing once again, Vincent looked down at his feet. His eyes slightly widened when they spotted a huge pile of logs rested next to his boots.

To be continued 

Tada! How was it? Terrible? Horrible? Intriguing? I need to know! Seph will be in the next chapter of course, and that will be a lemon. Please tell me what you think! I want to know!


End file.
